Kidnapped
by Tigeress08 AKA XxGothicAngelxX
Summary: Squee gets kidnapped and it's up to Johnny to save him once again. Rated for language and violence.


Um... I don't even know why I wrote this... But I did. I was reading 'The JTHM Talk Show! Very Pointless!' by Moonchild10, and this idea just sort of popped into my head. It is really more or less like an actual issue from JtHM. Eh... I was bored, and I felt a need to write, and I didn't want to work on any of my other stories, so I started a new one. Yep... that pretty much covers everything.  
  
Disclaimer: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, Squee, and all other characters are TM & © Jhonen Vasquez and are published by Slave Labor Graphics. All rights reserved by the artist.  
  
~~  
  
Kidnapped  
  
by GothicAngel  
  
~~  
  
"What's wrong with me, Bunny?" Johnny asked quietly as he walked down the stairs.  
  
"Nothing that I can think of, Nny, I honestly think that this house that you are living in is truly the source of your problems." NailBunny floated along-side Johnny as he made his way further down the stairs.  
  
Johnny sighed and sat down on the steps. Placing his forehead in his palm, he sat thinking.  
  
"Johnny, listen to me. You have to get out of this house. It's making you think you are something you're not. You're not insane. But if you stay in this house much longer, you will be."  
  
"Can't you see, Bunny?" Johnny lifted his head to look at the floating rabbit head, "I CAN'T get out of this house. I have tried and tried, but it seems I always end up right back here again. As if this house is a giant magnet.... and I'm the clump of metal." He sighed and stood up. "I'm not going down there. I'll just end up depressing myself even more." With that, he headed back up the stairs.  
  
~~  
  
'Dear Die-ary,  
  
I fear something terrible has happened to me. I try to escape it, but to no prevail. I feel as if I am being held prisoner to this retched place. NailBunny says that I am not insane, but should I believe him? What if he's right? What if there is somebody out there, somewhere, who could help me? No. No there's not. I should know that. If I go to anybody looking for help, they will think I'm insane, and try to call the police. Then I will just end up having to kill them as well. I know how this world works. It can't throw any surprises at me.  
  
Although, sometimes, I often wish somebody would drop by for a visit. But of course, nobody ever does. I mean, who would want to visit me? Me of all people? Nobody. Not when they could be hanging out with their little friends and getting drunk all night. Shit.  
  
I wish somebody cared. Other than NailBunny. But what if he's not even real? What if I'm just imagining him? I know he is the voice of reason in my head, but what if I'm imagining that too? And the Doughboys, what about them? God, I'm just making things worse for myself. I need something to do. Fuck. I'm going out for a walk.'  
  
Johnny put his pencil down and closed the book. He thought about what he just wrote. Who should he believe? Should he believe himself? Or should he believe NailBunny, or the Doughboys? He sighed deeply and stood up from his spot on the floor.  
  
He walked over to a closet and opened the door. Reaching in, he grabbed a trench coat. 'Ah... fuck it. I'll just leave the coat here,' he thought as he threw it back into the closet and closed the door.  
  
"What are you doing Nny?" a voice asked from behind him.  
  
"I'm going out for a while," Johnny mumbled without turning around. "NailBunny," he said after a moment, "What do you think of me? Please, tell me the truth. I need to know." He finally turned to face the floating bunny head.  
  
NailBunny didn't answer. He just floated there, staring at Johnny with those cold, dead eyes.  
  
"I knew it," Johnny stated through gritted teeth, "You're just like everybody else aren't you?! You think I'm a nutcase just like everybody else, right?! I'M RIGHT, AREN'T I?!"  
  
"Johnny, I-"  
  
"SHUT UP!! I don't even want to hear it! You're just like all those other fuckers! Do you judge me by the way I look too?!"  
  
"Of course not! Look at me!" NailBunny stated. "Johnny, listen to me. I don't think you're crazy. I just think you need help. There are people out there who can help you! Just listen to me for once!"  
  
"No! Nobody can help me! I'm the only one who can help me! ME!! ONLY ME!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, "Look at the horrible things I've done, Bunny! Look at them! Do you think, a person like me, should still be walking around freely?!! I SHOULD BE IN A CELL SOMEWHERE! I would RATHER have that than the life I'm living now!" And with that, he walked out the door, slamming it behind him.  
  
~~  
  
Well, that's it for now. Yes, I know this chapter was short, but I started it a little late, actually, I got this whole chapter done in one day... That's pretty good for me. Heh ^_^;; Well, reviews are always appreciated, and flames will be laughed at numerous times. 


End file.
